Reunited
by charleighreid
Summary: Emily Prentiss is haunted by her sister's disappearance 8 years ago, but what happens when a new case throws up the opportunity for Emily to be reunited with her long lost sister. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first ever FanFiction! I enjoy reading feedback and constructive criticism! I'm an inspiring writer and would love to hear feedback on what you think. I've been ever so attached to the character I created so will be writing at least one more story on this, maybe more! I didn't want to make it a really long story as didn't know what people will think. I don't own any of the character's just the ones I've created. Happy reading, can't wait to hear from you.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Is solace anywhere more comforting than in the arms of a sister" - Alice Walker.<em>

**Chapter One.**

Emily Prentiss awoke suddenly and bolted upright with a start, her eyes snapped open and sweat dripped down the side of her face. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table; the time read 3.42am, she sighed deeply and flopped back down onto her pillow. Her cat Sergio leapt up onto the bed and nudged Emily's face.

"Its the dream again Sergio." She spoke, stroking his furry black ears. "I wish she was here. No point in going to back to sleep now." Emily swivelled her legs out the bed and got up, stretching her arms up in the air. She made her way across her landing and into her small living area and kitchen and put the kettle on. A strong black coffee is what she needed to get her through today. She sat down on her black leather sofa, placing her head in her hands.

"_Chloe, its okay." Emily spoke softly, running her hands through Chloe's hair. "It was just a bad nightmare." _

"_No Emmy, it wasn't a dream. There was someone at my window, I swear." The little girl cried, flailing her arms in the air. _

_Emily got up and peered out the window, looking up and down the dark street. _

"_Well there's no one here now sweetie." _

"_There not there now! But there was someone there." Chloe screeched, putting her head under the duvet and cuddling her old blue stuffed bear. Emily peeked her head under and climbed in. _

"_I swear there was someone there Emmy." _

"_I believe you." Emily said, sensitively and pulled Chloe into her arms. Chloe was sobbing and panicking. _

"_What if they take me away from you?" _

"_Hunny, they won't. I won't let them. Breathe Chlo." _

"_I love you Emmy." Chloe nuzzled her head into Emily's chest. _

Emily snapped back to reality and shook her head, getting up to make her coffee. She felt exhausted, for 8 years she'd blamed herself over and over again. And the flashbacks never stopped. She guessed they never would. She spooned 2 huge heaps of coffee into her cup and poured the water in. Stirring her drink, she decided to go into work early and finish up some paperwork. Anything to take her mind off her own demanding thoughts.

* * *

><p>Emily arrived at the Behavioural Analysis Unit at 5am, 2 hours earlier than she needed to be and was surprised to see Spencer Reid; her fellow colleague asleep on his desk. She flung her bag down and sat down at her desk, sighing deeply. Reid must have been here all night, she thought. Maybe he was struggling with his own demons too. Emily pulled a file off the top of her growing pile, and took a pen out the draw.<p>

_Chloe was screaming. Emily was desperately trying to get to her, but she was too far away. No matter how fast she ran she never seemed to get any closer. Her bullets were bouncing back at her, like there was an invisible glass wall in between her and Chloe. A man was dragging Chloe along the floor, and her screams pierced the air. Emily couldn't reach her. _

"Emily. Emily." Reid shouted, shaking Emily's arm. "Wake up."

Emily jolted awake and stared up at Reid.

"Sorry." Emily murmured. "Didn't get much sleep last night."

"You okay? You were muttering in your sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, well we've got a case. The rest of the team are on there way. Apparently its a bad one."

"What time is it?"

"6."

Emily sighed and went to get herself another coffee. Reid stared after her, knowing Emily wasn't feeling quite herself. Knowing better than to pressure her into talking about it, he knew she preferred to keep things to herself. But Reid knew it wasn't good, whatever it was, because Emily liked to keep on a strong facade and that seemed to have faltered today.

The BAU team was an elite group of people who worked for the FBI. They consisted of Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgen, Jennifer Jareau, Spencer Reid and David Rossi. The way they worked involved creating a profile of the serial killer. They were a family and each of them held a special part of the team. Penelope Garcia, their technical analyst floated into the room. Her quirky style lit up the whole room, today she was wearing a bright yellow dress, shoes to match and a red flower in her hair. She kept the team strong even in the darkest of cases.

"Hello flowers." Garcia chirped. "This isn't a nice one, I'm afraid." She plunked down her files and flicked on the power point so the team could see what they were dealing with.

"2 young girls have been brutally murdered in Boston." She pointed up at the screen which currently had 2 pictures of the dead teenagers.

"Here we have Alison Durham, 16 and Melissa Ackins, 14. Both were stabbed and drowned."

"Any suspects?" Hotch asked, in his usual superior tone.

"No, Boston P.D are clueless. They begged me to ask you to take this case."

Garcia flicked a button and a picture of another young girl came up on the screen.

Emily gasped. Everybody turned to look at her.

"Em, you okay?" Reid asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sharp pain in my head, that's all." Emily quickly replied, holding her head. She knew they wouldn't believe her, but they couldn't know the truth. It was too much for her and she didn't want constant questions and sympathy.

Everybody refocused on the picture on the screen.

"This is Grace Fox, she's 15 and went missing last night." Garcia carried on. "She never came home from school. Her parents said this is very out of character for her and she's the unsub's type."

"How long between kidnap and murder?" Reid asked.

"2 days."

"Hey, it looks a hell of a lot like you Em." Derek gasped, she could be your sister. He chuckled.

"That's not funny, Morgen." Emily snapped, darting an evil at him.

"Ooh, sorry Em. It was only a joke."

"This is no time for jokes. We have 2 murdered girls and 1 missing." Hotch said. "Lets get going, we don't have much time. Wheels up in thirty."

* * *

><p>Grace Fox eyes snapped open. She was shivering, her body felt chilled to the bone. She looked around, she figured she was in a cellar. She was lay on a cold damp floor, dressed only in her bra and pants and was chained to the wall by shackles. She flung her arm in the air and the shackles gave out a rattle. The cellar was lit by a harsh orange glow and it gave nothing away to where she was being kept. Her bones seethed with agony, cuts and bruises raged her body. She remembered little of the last few hours, she could recall being at school but didn't know how she'd got here or who her captor was. She screamed, but knew she wouldn't be heard by anyone who could help her. She huffed and tried to move into a more comfortable position. It was no use. She curled up to cry, but before she had chance she heard movement outside the door. She listened intently hoping for some sort of rescue, but really knew it would be whoever had done this to her. The door creaked open and a huge man entered the room and smiled at her. She shivered.<p>

"Hello Grace." The man said, evil tinged his voice. "My name is Anton and I am your worst nightmare."

"What do you want?" Grace said, trying to keep the fear from taking over her.

"What do I want? Now that is interesting. See, I enjoy torturing and killing young girls just like yourself."

"Well, guess what mate. I'm not afraid of dying, and I doubt you could hurt me more than I've already been hurt. So, do your worst."

Anton looked at her, a different look now in his eyes. "Well I'll just have to come up with a new plan for you my lovely. Do my worst you say? Challenge accepted."

He lunged towards her, and smashed her head into the brick wall behind her.

Grace passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. **

The team had all boarded the BAU jet and were making the short journey to Boston from Quantico, Virginia. Emily sat apart from the rest of the team, lost in her own thoughts.

"So, we have 2 murder victims. Same age range and they are all brunettes. Both killed in the same way, stabbed in the abdomen and drowned. The M.E report shows no sign of sexual assault. Grace Fox is also in the age range and brunette." JJ reported, gazing at the files. "We obviously have a pattern here."

"He's evolving fast. 2 victims in a week and another girl currently missing. He's not messing about." Hotch added.

Emily ran her fingers through her hair and gazed down at the photo of Grace Fox. She couldn't believe it, Grace was the spit of her. Emily's mind was working overtime, she was trying not to get her hopes up. It had been 8 years, she'd come to the conclusion that Chloe was dead, although she'd never stopped looking for her. Morgen's comment back at the BAU had hit a nerve, she couldn't deny though, the likeness between Grace and her was uncanny. She debated whether or not to tell the team her thoughts, they didn't know about Chloe and she'd rather it stay that way but if there was a chance it was her she'd have too. Emily sighed and tried to concentrate at the matter at hand, even if it was Chloe, she was still missing and in the hands of a horrific serial killer.

"Emily." Reid said, taking a seat next to Emily. "Are you sure your okay? You seem out of it, its not like you."

The rest of the team were now doing their own things, so it was a perfect time for Emily and Reid to chat.

Emily braced herself, if she could trust anyone, it was Reid.

"Look Spence, I need you to keep this to yourself for now. It may be my brain overreacting and making things up."

"Okay, go on. I'm here for you."

"8 years ago, my 7 year old sister Chloe went missing. Her body was never found. I thought she was dead, I never stopped looking for her. I kept in contact with a sketch artist who provided me with up to date sketch's of what she may look like now. And the resemblance to Grace is unbelievable. I really think it might be her."

"Wow. Why did you never say anything before. We could of helped."

"I couldn't. I have nightmares every night about her being kidnapped. And flashbacks of Chloe telling me there was somebody at her window."

Reid put his hand on Emily's shoulder.

"We'll work this out. I won't tell the others, but I really think you should. They can help."

"I will In time, just let me make sense of it first."

Reid nodded.

"I'm here for you."

* * *

><p>The BAU team landed in Boston and made there way to Boston P.D to meet the team they were to be working with and get set up. As the team walked into the building, all heads turned there way and several people shot them dirty looks. A lot of police units did not take kindly to the FBI even though they were only there to help, it was like they were a different species. A middle aged man approached them,<p>

"Hello, I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgen, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi and Doctor Reid." Hotch said to the man holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Detective Eric Sanders." He said shaking Hotch's hand. "Excuse some of my rude colleagues. Some don't seem to understand that the FBI are only here to help." Raising his voice slightly. "If you'd like to come this way, you can set up in one of the conference rooms." Eric led the way to a room to the right.

The conference room was large, a long table ran up the room with chairs around it. There were whiteboards and a noticeboard along the walls.

"This is perfect. Thank you Detective Sanders." Hotch said.

"Please call me Eric. I'm so sorry about some of the lot out there, most are so old fashioned."

"Don't worry about it. Our main concern is finding Grace Fox alive."

Emily shuddered and Reid shot her a look that said 'you need to tell them'. Emily knew, but she just didn't feel ready. If it was Grace than Emily may have a very different life ahead of her. She knew her mother wouldn't be pleased, in fact Emily suspected that she was happy to have rid of the child.

"Reid, you stay here and set up a geographical map." Hotch harped.

"Eric, we'd like to interview the girl's teachers. Which schools did the girl's attend?"

"They all attended Haven High Technology College."

"Right, the rest of us will go there now and interview the teachers. This case needs to be slick and fast paced, we want to find Grace alive."

Emily fought back tears, what the team didn't know that if Grace was found dead, she would never know if it was in fact her sister and that would tear her apart. Although she had presumed her dead for many years, she always had the hope that one day they'd be reunited.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the school, Hotch told everyone their jobs.<p>

"Emily, you and JJ go and interview the counsellor. I'll go and see the headteacher and Derek and David go and see the English teacher. We'll meet back at the station."

The team dispersed.

"You okay Em?" JJ asked, obviously concerned for her friend. "You don't seem yourself."

"Yeah. I've something to tell the team after we've done this." Emily replied, making the decision to just tell them.

"Okay." JJ paused, and wondering what was going on with her friend today. She'd not been right since they had found out about their new case. The pair arrived at the counsellor's door and knocked and entered.

"Miss Talbot?" JJ addressed. "My names Agent Jareau and this is Agent Prentiss, we're from the FBI."

"Morning. I guess your here about the dead girls. So tragic."

"Yes, we need to ask you a few questions, if that's okay."

"Sure sure, sit down." She gestured to the empty seats in front of her desk.

"Thank you. So, did you know any of the girls personally?" Emily asked.

"No, just from passing. They never came to me for advice."

"How about Grace Fox?"

"Her, I know. Lovely girl but very troubled."

"How do you mean?" Emily leaned forward, interested. But she didn't know if she could bear to hear anymore. It was bad enough her being missing in the clutches of a serial killer let alone other problems going on too.

"I really don't know how much I should say. I mean confidentiality and things you know, its very strict."

"Please Ms Talbot, it could help us find her." JJ said, leaning forward.

"Okay. Well, she used to come to me a few times a week expressing that she didn't feel as though she belonged to her family. She said she had flashbacks to when she was younger, about having an older sister and living in a different house although her parents insisted they'd always lived there."

Emily took in a breath.

"She says she'd secretly search through her parents belongings and couldn't find a birth certificate or any pictures of her as a baby or any in fact until she was 11 years old. Then she was adamant she must of being adopted so then went snooping for adoption records, but her father found her and hit her, telling her to stop being so nosey."

Emily's eyes flicked with fear. Her suspicion had being confirmed, it was too unlike to not be.

"Did you report this to child services?" Emily asked, trying to keep the anger out her voice.

"I admit I didn't. The reason is Grace is a very troubled child. I've had other children come to me and tell me Grace is making herself throw up in the toilets and self harming at lunchtime."

Emily blew up.

"Are you stupid?!" She seethed. "Don't you think that maybe what she was telling you was the truth and that's why she was hurting herself, aye?" Banging her hands on the desk. "Your supposed to be a counsellor for gods sake!"

"I'm sorry." Jenny said, shrinking into her chair.

"Thank you Ms Talbot, we'll be in touch if we have any more questions." JJ said quickly, pulling Emily up by the arm and leading her out of the room, before things could get more heated. She cared for her friend a lot and didn't want her to get into trouble, she knew something was going on with Emily. Garcia, Emily and JJ were the best of girlfriends. The door slammed before them and JJ turned to Emily.

"What the hell was that about?!" JJ whispered.

"Can we please go back and meet the others, I'll explain then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

Grace rolled over. Her protruding bones grazed the hard floor and she groaned. As she tried to get up, stars danced in front of her eyes. Her body was in agony, there were holes in her skin where the man had stabbed her.

"Ah, your awake." Anton said, gleefully. "I'm nearly finished here, then its time for the final show."

Grace lifted herself up and spat at Anton.

"Fuck you."

Anton kicked her hard in the stomach.

"Shut up, bitch." He kicked her again, and again. "You'll hurt when I'm finished with you, I promise you now."

* * *

><p>Emily and JJ pulled into Boston P.D's parking lot. Emily had being silent the whole way back from the school, and JJ was leaving her to her thoughts, wondering what it could be that Emily was hiding. They both walked in silence to the conference room. The whole team had arrived back from the school. Reid had worked out the geographical map, coloured thumb tacks were stuck on it showing the girls homes, school and dump sites.<p>

"Guys." Emily started, composing herself the best she could. "I need to tell you something, and I need you all to sit down and listen, its important. Can someone please get Garcia on the phone, its something she's gonna need to hear."

Everybody took a seat and looked at Emily. Morgen quickly rung Garcia up and put her on speaker phone.

"Hey sweet cheeks. Can you just listen for a minute, Emily has something she all needs us to hear."

"8 years ago, my 7 year old sister was kidnapped. Her names Chloe. She'd be 15 now." Emily took a big breath in. "I never stopped looking for her, although deep down I knew she was dead."

Everybody looked at her in shock, nobody could believe what Emily was telling them.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped." Hotch said, a comfort to his voice.

"Please let me finish, please. I have nightmares and tell myself it was my fault, I was supposed to be there at her school to pick her up, but I got held up." A tear escaped her eye, even though she was desperately trying to keep them in. "I've worked with a sketch artist over the last few years and he's been keeping me up to date on what she might look like to this day. And when I saw Grace's photo, I nearly fell off my chair. Its the spit of what he sent me last month. Then when the school counsellor told me Grace's story, it's got to be her. Its too much of a coincidence."

Emily sat down,

"We have to find her, please help me."

"Guys." Garcia said, her voice sounded worried. "I've been doing some digging on Grace and the other 2 girls and I have some information which also links the 3 girls together as well as the school."

"Go ahead." Hotch said.

Garcia took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry Emily, this isn't something your going to want to hear but I guess you'll find out at some point."

"Just say it, Garcia." Emily said.

"I found accounts for all 3 girls on a website that gives out tips and tricks for losing weight, its called proanorexiaqueens. Its sick. Poor babies. There's different sections on everything from how to hide your weight loss from your parents, getting rid of food using purging and laxatives, best exercises for burning the most calories and even using self harm as a way to punish yourself for eating."

Emily stared at the phone. She felt sick to her stomach, knowing that her sister was engaging in something like this. She felt so much anger towards the Fox's and wondered what the hell they were doing to push Chloe to do something like this.

"I think this is how the unsub is finding the victims."

"Right, this is now personal. Garcia do some more digging on Grace Fox. Her parents, records. Everything. We need to determine if this in fact Chloe." Hotch said, standing up. "Derek, you go and speak to her parents. Emily, you need to sit this one out. At least until we determine the facts."

"No way. I can't Hotch. I need to be on this one. Please."

"Fine. But keep your head down and be strong. We'll find her. Reid, I got Grace's diary from her English teacher, it was left in her desk. You'll get through it faster than any of us." Hotch passed the bright blue diary over to Reid. He got to work immediately.

Everybody looked at Emily. Derek's face was showing signs of impending anger as he left the room to speak to the parents. Emily followed him.

"Emily, where are you going?" Hotch said.

"I'm going to watch the interview. I need to know for sure."

* * *

><p>Sally and Alex Fox were sitting in an interview room side by side, looks of extreme worry on there faces. Emily scoffed. Derek entered the room, and didn't sit down, his arms crossed.<p>

"So Mr and Mrs Fox, you guys have a lot of explaining to do." He said, cocking his eyebrow.

"Excuse me? I don't know what your talking about." Mr Fox said, looking down at the floor. Mrs Fox grabbing onto her husbands arm.

"I think you do." Derek's phone rung. He picked it up.

"Go ahead Garcia." All Mr and Mrs Fox could hear was muffled talking and Derek's occasionally murmurs.

"Thanks Garcia, very helpful." He slammed the phone down and glared at the couple.

"Do you want to tell me why there are no records for Grace. In fact Grace Fox doesn't exist."

"Of course she exists! She's our daughter!" Mr Fox shouted. "How dare you! Some mad man's got our daughter and your accusing us."

"Oh come on mate. Your caught, just tell us the truth."

Mrs Fox burst into tears. Derek saw Mr Fox kick her under the table.

"Please! We couldn't have children of our own. We had no choice!" She babbled out. "We just saw her and knew she had to be ours."

"Where did you take her from?"

"Virginia. April 2002."

"Thank you. Someone will be in soon to escort you to your own cells."

Mrs Fox screamed. "You can't take her, she's our baby!"

"No, she's someone else's child and you stole her! You get no rights now."

And with that Derek turned away and stalked out the room.

"Its her." Emily said as soon as Derek had exited the room. "I'll go and tell the team."

"Emily, wait. Are you okay? I mean you know, apart from all this."

"Look. I'm thankful I've found my sister after all these years. But to know she's been with those disgusting people all this time makes my skin crawl. I think they abused her, I mean I'm not sure. And she's been hurting herself too, and that hurts you know. And now she's been kidnapped by a bloody mad man. How much does one kid have to go through before things finally go right. Its not fair. If we find her, I'm gonna give her the best life."

"We WILL find her Em." Derek said, matter of factly.

Hotch burst into the room.

"There's been a sighting of a girl matching Grace's description at Carson Beach. We need to go." He barked.

"Hotch, its her. Its her, its Chloe." Emily said, panic tinged her voice.

"Okay. Lets go, and hope she's alive when we get there."

All three of them burst out the room and ran towards the parking lot. The rest of the team were already in the cars. Derek, Emily and Hotch all bundled into the other SUV, Derek in the driving seat seen as he was the fastest driver.

Emily sat in complete panic, keeping as calm as she could as she knew if she showed the smallest bit of panic, Hotch would have her off the case.

"Emily, are you sure you can do this?" Hotch said, as Derek raced through the traffic just as desperate to get to the beach as Emily. The team were like a family and if one member was in pain, everybody else was. They all needed Grace, or Chloe as they had found out, was okay.

"I can do this. Chloe is my baby sister and I have to be okay for her. If she gets through this she's going to need me. And I'll be there. I won't let her down again, no matter what."

That seemed to settle Hotch's anxiety and they all sat in silence until they pulled into the parking lot of Carson Beach. They all piled out.

"Right we'll all take different directions, the caller was anonymous and didn't specify where they saw her. Its definitely Chloe guys, the Fox's confirmed it. Lets go guys."

* * *

><p>Chloe woke up and rolled over, expecting hard floor to greet her tired bones but instead she felt that the ground was soft and damp. Her stomach burned, every bone in her body was searing with agony and she wished it would stop. She didn't want to fight anymore, she just wanted to die. She realised she wasn't tied up anymore and could see the daylight, the birds tweeting above her. The sunlight burned her eyes but she knew she was free. Maybe she could get help, maybe she'd be okay. But then she thought how she'd have to go back to those horrible people, who she knew weren't her parents now. They were imposters. She'd had so many flashbacks over the years hinting at a life before the Fox's. About an older sister who took care of her and soothed her when she was scared. She wanted her back, but all that was left was the Fox's and anything would be better than going back to them, even dying. But then she thought of fighting them, of going to look for her sister. Yeah, that's what she'd do, she decided. As she tried to get up, she felt her legs buckle underneath her. They weren't strong enough to hold her while she was so weak.<p>

"Help." She screamed. "Please."

Blood was pouring out her stab wounds as she fell backwards, hitting the ground. She cried out. She crawled along the ground, through leaves and twigs, ignoring the growing pains in her body, until she got to Carson Beach. She saw the sea, far out in the distance and thought about how peaceful it looked. The crisp sand rubbing against her bare legs. She closed her eyes and lay her head back on the warm sand. She heard shouting in the distance, people calling the name 'Chloe' and she was thinking about how familiar the name sounded. Then it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is a huge chapter but I really struggle with splitting things up into chapters, any tips would be gratefuL! Hope your enjoying it so far!**

**Chapter Four **

The team were frantically looking for Chloe, Emily's heart was beating so fast she thought it might pop out her chest.

"Emily , down there!" Morgen shouted, pointing to a motionless body lying on a sand dune. Emily darted to where Morgen was pointing. "I'll call the paramedics." When she got there she couldn't stop her tears from falling, Chloe was badly injured, Emily checked her pulse and was relieved to find it was still beating, faintly but it was there.

Chloe Prentiss's eyes shot open, her heart thumping like a drum, she tried to get up but her body betrayed her, she was too weak.

"Chloe, don't move." A familiar faint voice said. So she hasn't imagined it, Chloe thought, she immediately rolled over to be sick. A hand ran up her back, she remembered that touch, that touch that soothed her to sleep so many nights, it was her sister, she knew it. She hadn't felt that touch in 8 years, 8 painstaking years. Chloe gathered all her strength up and looked around, thinking her ears were disbelieved her.

"Emmy." Chloe stuttered, her voice shaking, all the memories of her big sister coming back to her in waves. Emily threw her arms around her, hugging her tight. Emily's tears dripping down Chloe's back. Relishing in this beautiful reunion, Emily hardly noticed Chloe slipping away, her body slumping. She pulled out of the hug and Chloe's body lay limp.

"Chloe, Chloe." Emily said, urgently, shaking Chloe's shoulders. "You do not get to die now, not after... this. Don't die! Not after I've just got you back."

The medics arrived, pulling Emily away from Chloe.

"Let us work mam." One medic said, calmly.

The rest of the team ran up behind Emily. JJ gasped. The medics, with all their wires and machines took Chloe away on a stretcher and put her into the ambulance.

"She's gonna be okay, you know Em, she's a Prentiss and we all know Prentiss's are fighters." Morgen said.

A tear fell down Emily's face. Please don't die, she prayed.

"We need to keep this under wraps, we don't want the press getting wind of this." Hotch said, when the rest of the team were back at Boston P.D. Emily and Reid had gone to the hospital with Chloe. They were all sitting in the conference, all reeling from the day's events. "What do we know?"

"Chloe Prentiss was missing for 2 days exactly, and was found in just her underwear at Carson Beach. She has stab wounds all over her body, but it looks like the unsub's stemmed the bleeding on some of them. I think he was keeping her alive for some reason, that's very out of character for him." Rossi said. "We've just gotta hope Chloe pulls through."

"Any update on her?"

"Not yet. I'm going to go up to the hospital and see what's happening, if you don't need me here." JJ said, wanting to go and support her friend through this horrible time.

"Sure, let me know of any change."

JJ arrived at the hospital and quickly found Emily and Reid sat in the waiting room.

"Any news?" JJ asked, scared of what the answer might be.

"No." Reid stated. Emily had her head in her hands. "She's in resus. She was barely alive when they brought her in."

JJ sat down next to Emily and put her arms around her friend's shoulders. Emily lifted her head up and she'd clearly being crying.

"She can't die JJ. I just got her back." Emily sobbed. JJ pulled her into a hug, knowing how hard it must be for Emily as JJ's sister killed herself years when she was younger.

"It'll be okay. She's a fighter."

A male doctor in green scrubs burst out of the resus room and walked towards the trio.

"Emily Prentiss?" He said.

"That's me." Emily stood up and shook his hand.

"I'm Doctor Rafal and I've been working on your sister. She's stable, but critical. She's on a life support machine at the moment, as she can't breathe for herself. She has some very serious injuries, you may need to prepare yourself. If I'm honest, I don't know how she's made it this far." He shook his hand. "I'm very sorry."

Emily started sobbing again and JJ gripped her arm in sympathy.

"Can I see her?" Emily asked.

"Sure, just 2 at a time though please."

"I'll stay here, you 2 go. I'll update the team." Reid said, knowing Emily would prefer JJ there at the moment.

The two woman walked into the ICU and Emily took a breath in. Wires were running out Chloe's arms which were hooked up to many machines around her. There was a plastic oxygen tube in her nostrils and a tube going down her throat, helping her to breathe. Chloe looked peaceful, but it was just now that Emily noticed how emaciated she looked. She was 15 years old but her body had not developed in the way it should have. Her bones jutted out through her skin, her cheeks hollow, her pale white complexion clear to see. Emily wondered if Chloe's body would be able to cope with the trauma of what had happened. She sat down in the chair next to Chloe's bed and took her hand in hers. JJ left the room, knowing that now was a time for Emily to be alone with her sister but also feeling sad about her own sister.

JJ met Reid back in the waiting room.

"Hotch wants us back at the station, he's ready to give the profile."

* * *

><p>"Our unsub is highly organized. He kept Chloe alive for a reason, that wasn't a mistake. He's white, between the ages of 25 and 40. He hates young girls, and think there only good for one thing. Although he hasn't sexually assaulted any of the victims yet, that's not to say he won't. We think he's just doing this for pure fun, he thinks he's above everybody else." Hotch said, in his usual stern voice. "Chloe is still alive and may be able to give us more information but she is currently unconscious so we need to hope she pulls through."<p>

Hotch looked down at his shoes, he was really feeling for Emily. He was a profiler and from what he'd observed, Emily saw Chloe as more like a daughter. And he didn't know how he'd cope if it was Jack. "Thank you. That's all for now."

The team exited the briefing room, whispers around them 'how is that supposed to help us catch this guy'. The team were used to police squads not believing in their work. They however thought it was highly accurate when it came to catching the bad guys.

Emily had fell asleep with her hand in Chloe's, her head on the edge of the bed. Her neck felt stiff and cracked as she lifted it up. The nurse had changed the blood bag while she'd been sleeping, there was now a second blood transfusion going into her tiny fragile sister. She got out of her seat and exited the room, calling a nurse.

"How's Chloe doing? I mean why hasn't she woken up yet?" Emily said, her voice long and drained. She just wanted to hear some good news for once.

"Chloe is a very sick child. I understand you're her sister. The attack on her was very brutal but has she a history of an eating disorder?" The nurse replied, as she put down the files she was carrying.

"There is speculation that suggests that, yes."

"She's very malnourished, which shows her body has being starved for some time."

"I see. Thanks." And with that Emily turned round and headed back to the hospital room. She paused outside the door and drew in a deep breath. She felt like she was shaking from the inside out. She needed Chloe to wake up, she needed to understand. Emily entered the room, and Chloe stirred, choking against the tube in her throat. Emily panicked and rushed back out.

"Nurse. Chloe's fighting the tube." Emily shouted.

A group of nurses rushed into Chloe's room and took the tube out of her throat.

"Chloe, your okay." One of the nurse's said. "Just breathe. Your sisters here look."

Emily cautiously walked over to Chloe, worried about the reaction she was going to get. The nurses smiled as they saw the pair together and left the room, muttering that they were just outside if either of them needed anything. Emily picked up Chloe's hand.

"Chloe." Emily whispered.

"Emmy, you're here. You're finally here." Emily smiled at that, she'd not being called Emmy in so many years.

"I'm here. I'm here." Tears poured down Emily's face. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p>"Guys, Chloe's woken up." Reid announced.<p>

"Oh thank god." JJ said, the relief in her voice clear to hear.

"Morgen you need to go and interview her. Emily won't be very happy but it needs to be done. This unsub could kidnap another girl at anytime. Make sure to ask her about the website." Hotch demanded. "If Emily objects, remind her that if it was any other girl she'd be doing the same."

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed since Chloe had woken up and the sisters sat in silence. Emily wanted to ask her all sorts but didn't have the guts to. She had so much she needed to know but was scared of pushing Chloe away. There was a knock at the door and Morgen walked in. He looked at all the machines, shaking his head, wondering why there was so much evil in the world.<p>

"Em, a word outside." Morgen signalled his hand outside.

Emily reluctantly walked out the room.

"We ran the DNA." Morgen said, handing her a piece of paper. "That's definitely your sister, but I guess you already knew that."

"Course." Emily replied.

"Has she said anything yet?"

"No. There's so much that I need to know. Like what the hell was going on in that house, the website. I can't do it."

"Hotch's told me to come and interview her."

"Can I be in the room? Please."

"Sure."

"Please be gentle."

They both re entered Chloe's hospital room. Morgen approached Chloe's bed and Emily stayed back, allowing the two to talk. She knew whatever Chloe said, it was going to hurt.

"Can I call you Chloe?" Morgen asked. "I know this must be difficult and confusing for you."

"Yeah, that's my name isn't it. I never felt connected to the Fox's. I knew something wasn't right. I snooped a lot looking for things like adoption records and stuff but never found anything. I only stopped when dad, urgh, I mean Mr Fox found me and beat me up." Chloe said, lifting herself up into a sitting position, wincing in pain. "I had flashbacks of Emily and that my name used to be Chloe but eventually I just thought I was going crazy."

"Was there more abuse? Or just that one time."

"I don't wanna talk about that right now."

Emily's heart hurt. She felt sick.

"Explain to me what you remember about the attack." Morgen sat down.

"Not a lot, I just remember the pain."

"Where did he keep you?"

"In a cellar, that's all I remember really. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Can I try an exercise with you, Chloe? It may help you remember more details."

"No. Please, I don't want to talk about it."

"It will help us catch the man who did this to you."

"Please, no. I don't want too!"

"Okay, okay. No pressure." Morgen said, backing down, knowing it was no good. She had the feisty attitude of her sister.

Chloe coughed and wiped something away with her hand, concealing whatever it was from Emily and Morgen.

"I need to ask you about a website that you visited quite often, proanorexiaqueens."

Chloe's face went the same white shade as her pillow. She said nothing.

"Its really important. We think its how the man who kidnapped you is finding girls."

"I... I don't know what your talking about."

"I think you do Chloe. Look your not in any trouble, we just need to know the facts. We also found diet pills and laxatives in your bag. One of my colleagues has also read your diary and it says about how much you wanted to die, how much you were hurting and an in detail account of how little you were eating on a day to day basis."

Chloe burst into tears.

"You people read my diary. That's my personal property. Its private. How dare you. Get out. Go away. Go." Chloe screamed, pulling against her wires.

Morgen, seeing how distressed she was getting, quickly arose from his seat and left the room.

"Chloe." Emily started.

"And you. Get out. Your with them too. Go on, get out. Leave me alone."

Emily, hurt, left the room ready to burst into tears herself.

"What do you do that for Derek?" Emily whispered, angrily. "I said be gentle, for god's sake."

"I'm sorry Emily. I didn't know she'd react that way."

"Well she did. And now she hates me, so thanks a lot."

Emily was too busy shouting at Morgen that she nearly didn't hear the machine's in Chloe's room flat lining.

"Shit." Emily said, and burst back into the room. "Morgen, go and get help, NOW."

Chloe had pulled wires out her skin, and was lay on the floor convulsing, foaming at the mouth.

"Oh my god." Emily said to herself. The nurses ran into the room, pressing buttons.

The whole scene unfolded in front of Emily like a movie, and she was finding it hard to process. All noises around her muted and she disappeared into her own head. She couldn't have the last meeting they had, be a bad one. She turned to look at Morgen and found it hard to be angry with him anymore, after all he was only doing his job. If it would have been anybody else, Emily would have been the same. Morgen beckoned her into a hug and she accepted, tears rolling down her cheek.

* * *

><p>The BAU team were all back at the police station, apart from Emily who was still at hospital awaiting information on her sister.<p>

"The interview didn't go well at all." Morgen said, guilt written all over his face. "I told Chloe we'd read her diary and she freaked out pulling all her wires out. She told me she was kept in a cellar and that's all I got. She's too traumatised."

"We have another missing girl. 15 year old Lacey Slate, also a student at Haven High." Hotch announced.

The phone rang, they all looked around. It was Garcia. Hotch automatically set it to speaker phone.

"Hello my beauties. Have I got news for you." She said in her usual quirky voice. "Haven High's janitor Anton Arndale went off sick 2 days before the murders started."

"Address, Garcia?" Hotch said.

"121 Ackins Street, Boston."

"We're on it."

The team loaded into their SUV and sped to Anton's house, hoping to find something to nail this guy and find the latest missing girl. When they arrived, there was no car in the driveway. They all took different sides of the house, Morgen and JJ taking the front entrance. Guns at the ready, Morgen kicked the door and it broke in. Both of them ran in, checking around every corner for any nasty surprises.

"Clear." JJ shouted, acknowledging to the rest of the team the area they'd checked was secure. JJ and Morgen put their guns away in their belts, and started looking around.

"Clear here." Hotch shouted. Anton Arndale was not in this house. "Check the basement, Chloe said she was kept in one."

Morgen kicked the wall angrily.

"Son of a bitch is always one step ahead of us." Morgen yelled.

"We'll catch him." JJ reassured him, putting her hand on his shoulder. Don't worry."

"Basements clear, this isn't where he's keeping them." Hotch shouted.

"Back to square one." Morgen seethed, storming out the house, punching the wall as he went.

* * *

><p>I need you to understand, that Chloe's condition is very critical. Due to her eating disorder her body is very weak and adding in this vicious assault, her body is working against her, especially her heart." Doctor Rafal said, just after coming out of surgery with Chloe. "She had a perforated ulcer, we've surgically removed it. Pulling out her wires like that, wasn't the cleverest thing to do."<p>

"She was upset. One of my colleagues had just interviewed her." Emily said at once.

"She should probably see a psychiatrist at some point, her behaviour shows she may be suicidal."

"Yes, I'll be on it. She'll be coming to live with me when she's well. I'll get her the best therapist."

"She'll need one, believe me."

Emily sighed as Doctor Rafal walked away. Why did all this have to be so hard? She thought to herself as she stared at Chloe in the ICU, even more wires coming from her tiny frame. Emily prayed and prayed that Chloe would pull through.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

_5 Days Later. _

"Chloe's woke up." Hotch told the team. "Just now."

"Oh, good. How's Emily?" JJ asked.

"She's okay. The doctors wanted to settle Chloe's blood pressure before Emily went in to talk to her. She's just waiting for them to finish up."

"How are we on the unsub's movements." Hotch barked, wanting to catch this guy so everybody could concentrate on supporting Emily.

"Nothing, Lacey's body was found in woods next to Carson Beach last night, same injuries as the others." Reid replied, sighing. This case was hitting them all close to home, now that it had emerged that Chloe was Emily's sister.

Emily paced outside the ICU, waiting for the doctors to let her in.

"Miss Prentiss?" A blonde nurse said.

"Yes," Emily replied eagerly.

"You may go in now."

Emily took a huge breath in and entered the room, her hands shaking slightly. She approached Chloe's bedside, cautiously.

"Chloe, I. I love you. I'm so sorry." Emily stuttered.

"You can sit down you know." Chloe replied, her voice sounded deflated and low.

"Okay." Emily took up the chair next to Chloe's bed, holding back tears.

"I'm not angry. Well, I was. But now I'm not."

"Really?" Emily could hardly believe it.

"Really. One of the nurses just told me how you've never left my side. I didn't think you'd care."

"So you did pull all your wires out to hurt yourself?" The tears Emily was holding back poured down.

"Yes. Yes, I did. I wanted to die. I was angry and hurt. Mainly, because for the past 8 years I'd had nobody who really cared. I thought I was destined to be with the Fox's forever."

"Oh babe, I never stopped looking for you. Never."

"You have to understand. That website, it was just somewhere I went for support. I had no one to talk too. Everyone at school thought I was crazy, even the counsellor thought I'd lost the plot. I didn't encourage anyone like some of the other girls did, I just went there for myself."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Yes I do! When I heard that that man had read my diary, I just flipped. I thought you'd think I was a horrible person, encouraging other girls to kill themselves and stuff. That's not me."

"I know, I believe you. And I promise to be honest with you and help you in every way I can, if you will just trust me."

"And you'll never leave?"

"Never."

Chloe smiled and took her sister's hand and squeezed it.

* * *

><p><em>3 Weeks Later. <em>

Chloe Prentiss stood up, her legs shaking from laying down for so long. She felt stronger like she could conquer anything now. Her sister Emily, smiled at her and gave her a huge hug, flinching when she felt her tiny ribcage. Although Chloe had recovered from her injuries, she was still struggling with solid food. She had a NG tube, which is a feeding tube that goes in through your nose and into your stomach, which delivers the nutrients and calories a person needs. The doctors wouldn't let her go home until she had gained at least another 6lbs. She walked around the room a bit but had to sit down because she felt dizzy. Emily steadied her.

"Sit down hunnie, that's enough walking for now." Emily said, in a soft voice. She knew how frustrating this was for Chloe.

"I need to do this, I need to get out of here Em. Its driving me insane."

"I know it sucks. But its not for much longer. Shall we try another milkshake? Just gain this last 6lbs and you can come home."

"But its too hard Em. I hate the feeling of that milkshake sloshing around in my stomach. I'm so used to not eating."

"I know babe, but think of it as fuel. You need to fuel to live. You need fuel to come home and live with me."

"Okay, I'll try." Chloe bit her lip as Emily went to get her milkshake. She had been thinking hard the last few weeks about ways to trick the scales, she thought so hard trying to remember what it had said on the site. She didn't want to lie to Emily but she just wanted to get out of here. At the moment, she'd come up with drinking loads of water and adding heavy things to her pockets to make her seem heavier than she was.

Emily walked back into the room carrying her milkshake.

"Strawberry, okay?"

"Sure." Chloe's eyes rolled around in her head, as she remembered something from her kidnapping.

"Chloe, Chloe. You okay?" She heard Emily somewhere in the distance. She felt Emily's hands on her shoulders, and it shook her back to reality.

"Chlo, you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a flashback."

"Did you remember anything?"

"Yeah. I do."

Chloe shuddered.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Emily said, sitting down.

"I remember being in the cellar. The man said his name was Anton. I told him I wasn't afraid of dying, I'd been hurt worse, than whatever he was going to do."

Chloe was shaking and Emily got up on the bed with her, pulling her into a hug.

"He said he'd come up with a different plan for me. I presume different from the others. Then he smashed my head into the brick wall behind me, and then it all goes black."

Emily stared at Chloe and hugged her tighter. She felt Chloe's pain and my god it hurt, she couldn't imagine how Chloe was feeling.

"You know its gonna be okay, Chlo." Emily reassured the young girl.

"I know. As horrible as all this has been, it brought me back to you. So I'm kinda glad this happened."

Chloe pulled out the hug, she still wasn't feeling too comfortable with physical contact. She sat up and took a deep breath.

"Where's that milkshake then?" She laughed. Chloe came to the realisation that she couldn't lie to her sister, she was going to gain weight the proper way.

Emily smiled and passed her sister the strawberry milkshake. Chloe popped the straw in and started sipping it, ignoring the loud penetrating voices that took over her thoughts.

* * *

><p>The BAU team were running out of time. For the last 3 weeks, they'd been working on the same case in Boston. A further 4 girls had been kidnapped and murdered, and Chloe still remained the only survivor. They were still yet to figure out why Chloe was still alive. It was draining them of all they had. He was an adroit killer, slaughtering teenage girls for fun. He'd dropped off the radar, and was no where to be found.<p>

"So, we know who this guy is, we know his MO, but we still can't find the damn guy." Morgen said, slamming his hands down on the table in front of him. All the team were discussing the unsub. "Its infuriating."

"We just need to focus." Hotch said, "We can't let our personal involvement in this cloud our judgement. I know its being tough, and we've all grown to care about Chloe."

Emily smiled. She loved knowing the team all cared about Chloe, she wanted her to be accepted into her family.

Suddenly, a man opened the doors to the conference room. He was a rather large, gruff looking man, his hair scruffy, and his brown suit bunched around his middle.

"I'm Detective Rosen, I've just been informed another girl went missing and within 2 hours she was found dead. Her name's Phoebe Whitehouse, 15 and was found in a set of woods on the outskirts of Boston."

"Thank you for informing us Detective Rosen. We'll go and assess the scene." Hotch said, efficiently. Getting up from his seat. The rest of the team followed, and they hurried toward the parking lot.

"He's escalating." Rossi said. "Hopefully this will lead him to make a mistake."

"We need to catch him." Emily muttered. "Chloe will never be able to heal, unless we do."

Morgen pulled up at the scene and they all piled out the SUV. As they approached they saw chaos. Hotch stepped in.

"I'm SSA Hotchner." He said, sternly. "This is Prentiss, Morgen, Jareau, Rossi and Doctor Reid. Were from the FBI, we've been helping investigate this case." He showed his badge to the crime scene detective.

"Yes we've been expecting you. I'm Detective Rogan." He held out his hand and Hotch shook it. "The bodies just like the others, except there's a note." Detective Rogan said loudly, making sure the team knew they were on his territory. The team knew a lot of police forces didn't mind working with the FBI as long as the credit wasn't took away from them. They liked to still have all the power. The BAU didn't care about power or credit as long as the right guy was put away and punished for his or her crimes. He passed a sealed clear plastic evidence bag to Hotch and the note could clearly be seen through the bag.

"We don't know what it means, but we presume its to do with the only survivor Chloe Prentiss."

_My mission is nearly complete. You see, I'm too clever for you. I bet your wondering why I left that girl alive. She wasn't afraid of dying like the others, so I made up a new plan for her, a special plan. And now its come for the rest of my plan to be put into practice. Let me have her, and then I'm done. I'll stop killing. _

Hotch stopped reading and didn't say anything.

"Well, what does it say?" Emily asked impatiently. Still no reply. "HOTCH?!" Emily snatched the bag from his grip and all the colour drained from her face.

"No." She said, in disbelief. She ran back to the SUV as fast as she could, Morgen closely behind her. They both got in and sped away.

All the way to the hospital, all Emily could think was the worst. Morgen had demanded that he drive, Emily was in no fit state.

Please don't take her away from me, not again. She internally prayed.

_Emily sat on the end of Chloe's bed, waiting for the 6 year old to fall back asleep. _

"_Emmy?" Chloe whispered. _

"_Yes, sweetie." Emily replied._

"_Why doesn't Mummy love me?" _

"_She does, hunny. She's just a very busy woman." Emily felt bad. She knew her mother never wanted Chloe, she never really wanted Emily either but brought her up the best she could. She just wasn't mother material. Emily had brought Chloe up like she was her own, she couldn't have let Ambassador Prentiss give Chloe up for adoption, as that was the original plan. So Emily took her into her home and brought her up, until that fateful day in 2002 when Chloe was taken._

"_She doesn't. I heard her talking to someone when I was staying with her. She said that she was going to give me away when I was born, but you stopped her. And that's why I live her." Chloe babbled, sobbing under her duvet. Emily seethed, how could her mother let Chloe hear something like that. Emily got into bed with Chloe and wrapped her arms around her. _

"_Its okay, sweetie. I want you. I'll never give you away." _

"Emily." Morgen said, loudly.

"Huh?"

"Emily, were here."

Emily got out the car and raced to Chloe's room. All the time in her head, the monologue continuing on – Please let her still be there, don't let me be too late. She burst open the doors to the room, and fell to the floor when she saw Chloe was gone. Morgen arrived and when he saw that Chloe was gone, swore.

"Son of a bitch." Morgen said, running his hands up Emily's back. He went to check with the nurses if they'd seen anything. They hadn't. He then phoned Hotch and told him the bad news. And then he came back to Emily, knowing that she needed reassurance. She'd got up off the floor, and was looking for anything that could help them find Chloe.

"God knows how he got her out without anyone seeing." Emily said, in a monotone voice. "She can't have gone willingly. She wouldn't have."

"Emily." Morgen started.

"Don't. Just don't okay. I need to stay strong. If I break down now, I won't find her. Don't Emily me. Just help me find my sister."

"Okay. I've phoned Hotch. Lets go back and meet them. There still at the crime scene."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

Chloe woke up, her mouth gagged. Her hands and feet tied. She knew she was in a moving vehicle. She tried to stay calm but panic felt like it was overtaking her. She just kept thinking of Emily and how it sucked how she'd found her, and now she could lose her again. Her stomach was churning and she felt like she was about to throw up. She struggled against her restraints, swearing under her breath. When she didn't get anywhere, she shut her eyes and tried to think of good things but all she could think of was Emily giving her the biggest hug and that made her feel even worse. She opened her eyes and a tear fell. She felt defeated.

The vehicle came to a halt and Chloe's heart started beating fast. Her captor opened the boot and smiled. She knew this was it. All the things she wished she'd said to Emily tumbled through her head.

"Hello again, Grace. Or should I say Chloe." He spat. He dragged her out and threw her down on the ground, hard.

"Shut up. You don't know me." Chloe retaliated.

"Oh. But I know you better than you think I do. I took note of how you said you weren't scared to die. I let you live. But I never intended to let you live forever. I just let you think you'd got away. But I never thought this would happen, this is better. Your little reunion with your sister couldn't last forever now Chloe. Now your scared to die."

"I'm not scared of you. And I'm not scared of dying either. Your plan failed."

Anton slammed Chloe's head into the floor and he turned back to his car.

Chloe looked around, her head pounding, her heart beating fast. She was in some kind of wood. The trees stared down at her, she swore they had eyes. She grabbed a rock off the ground and made her plan.

* * *

><p>Emily and Morgen raced back to the woods. Emily was determined to help catch this guy once and for all. He had her sister and she wasn't about to lose her again. They arrived and went to join the others.<p>

"What's happening here?" Emily said, without any emotion.

"She's not been dead more than an hour. He's panicking." JJ replied.

Emily's heart sank, how long did her beloved sister have. She tried to focus, she had to stay strong if she was going to find Chloe alive. Her brain was working overtime.

JJ's phone rang, everybody was silent.

"Hello." JJ said warily. She clicked speaker phone so the rest of the team could listen in.

"Oh hi Garcia."

"Hello sweetie pie. I have some news that could be of some use. Anton owns a storage facility in the exact woods where the latest body was found. Its located just off the dirt track."

"Thanks Garcia, that's a huge help." JJ put the phone down.

"Emily, you want to stay back?" Hotch said. Emily thought it sounded more like a demand than a question.

"No way. I'm coming."

Hotch gave her a sympathetic look, knowing he'd be exactly the same as her if it was Jack.

"Lets go guys. We've got no time to waste."

* * *

><p>Chloe was waiting for the right moment. She was ready. She was determined to be reunited with Emily but also equally ready for this to go horribly wrong. She'd already used the rock to saw through her hand and feet restraints. She prayed it would work. Anton was coming back. It was now or never. Chloe lunged forward and hit Anton around the head with the rock.<p>

"You little bitch." He roared, falling backwards.

Chloe fully got up on her feet and ran. She ran as fast as she possibly could. Screaming at the top of her lungs, praying someone would hear her.

"Come back here, Chloe." Anton screamed, he'd obviously got up and was following her.

Adrenaline was pumping through Chloe's veins. She'd not had this much energy in months.

Suddenly, she felt Anton slamming into her back and she fell hard onto the ground.

"Got ya." Anton said, hysterically laughing. You're gonna pay for that."

Chloe spat in his face and fought as hard as she could.

"Let go of me." She screamed. "My sister's an FBI agent. Her and her team will hunt you down and kill you. You hear me." She desperately struggled against him but he was just too strong. "Someone please help me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

The team were running. All of sudden, they heard desperate screams close by.

"Chloe, CHLOE." Emily yelled, running towards the screams, grabbing her gun from her holster. A gunshot rang out. Emily turned a corner and saw Anton pointing a gun at Chloe. A gunshot wound already bleeding heavily from her leg. His head was pouring with blood, a look of absolute anger on his face. The rest of the team came to a stop behind Emily.

"Anton Arndale. The games up. Now let the girl go." Hotch shouted.

"Oh look, the whole teams here to see me finish off the girl." Anton smirked. "Look Chloe, you darling sister is here to watch you die."

"Shut up." Chloe spat, anger bubbling over. "Your sick."

Anton kicked Chloe in the stomach and she doubled over in agony. She forgot how weak her body still was. His gun was directly pointing at her heart. Chloe lay on the floor, sobbing. She didn't want Emily to have to see this.

"Let her go, Anton and we can talk about this." Hotch tried again.

"Talk? Ha. You think I'm stupid. I know you'll throw me in jail and give me the death penalty. I'm not planning on getting out of here alive. So your bargaining chips do not work on me."

Emily was stood, her gun pointing at Anton, her hand shaking. Chloe looked up at her sister, her face covered in tears. Chloe had a plan but it meant she might die too. She just couldn't bear Emily or any of the team getting hurt. She'd come to love them like family, and she'd do anything for her family. She knew this was the only way.

"I'm sorry, Emily." Chloe muttered. Emily's eyes went wide, and it took her everything she had not to run over to Chloe.

Chloe turned her head towards Anton.

"Why did you kill all these girls, why?"

"Its what I was born to do, I'm evil."

"No ones born evil. You must have had something terrible happen to you."

"Shut up bitch."

Chloe looked around again at Emily. She knew this could be the last time she ever saw her. Chloe stood up.

"Get back down. Bitch." Anton screeched.

The team watched in horror as the scene unfolded.

"Shoot me." Chloe said, calmly. "If that's what you wanna do, shoot me. I'm not scared of dying."

Anton looked at Chloe with confusion. That's not what he wanted, he wanted to smell the fear on Chloe's breath. Chloe was giving him the opposite. Every member of the team were waiting for an opportunity to shoot Anton, but Chloe was blocking Anton. If they shot Anton, they could kill Chloe.

"I'm waiting." Chloe said, anger rising in her voice. She has no idea what she was doing, she just wanted it to end.

"Get down. Get back down on the floor."

"No."

"GET BACK DOWN ON THE FLOOR."

"Shoot me." Chloe screamed. "Kill me, go on, kill me." She launched herself at Anton knocking him to the floor.

Emily was screaming, JJ was crying, the rest of the team holding their breath. Then the gunshot went off.

"Noooooo!" Emily screamed, and ran over to Chloe and Anton. Both bodies lay motionless. Emily threw herself to the ground and flipped Chloe over. Anton's gun was gripped in her hand. Blood was oozing from Chloe's leg.

"Did I kill him?" Chloe said, tears flying down her face.

Emily took the gun from Chloe's hand and slid it towards Reid, who took it.

"Don't worry about that now, just stay with me okay." Emily said, applying pressure to Chloe's leg wound.

"It matters Emily. I don't want to be a murderer."

"Your not, okay. It was self defence."

Chloe lay her head back into Emily's lap and passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

"Anton Arndale is alive, and will be sent to jail as soon as he's well enough." Hotch informed the rest of the team.

"Thank god this case is over. Its been tough." JJ said. "Emily's trying to arrange Chloe's care to be transferred to Virginia. Its not fair her staying here, it'll just bring it too many bad memories."

"JJ, go and see how she's getting on, we'll wrap things up here." Hotch said.

* * *

><p>Chloe was sat up in her hospital bed waiting for news on when she could go home. She just wanted to get back to normality. She knew she had a long road ahead of her and so many things were going to be different. Her leg was in agony, it turned out the bullet had entered her bone and she had to have it surgically removed.<p>

"Chloe." Emily said, snapping Chloe from her thoughts.

"Yeah."

"You can go." She smiled.

"Oh thank god. I thought I was gonna be stuck here forever."

"No. You can fly back tonight with us. I'll take you home. The doctor's just making a few phone calls. You know you've got a tough ride coming."

"I know." Chloe looked down. She knew it, but was terrified. "I'm scared Emmy."

"Sweetie. I know its gonna be hard. But I'm here now, and I'll help you in every way I can." She got up on the bed and put her arms around Chloe's back. Chloe flinched and Emily pulled away.

"You okay?" Emily asked, concerned.

"I just want to go home and forget any of this ever happened."

"You can do this, hunnie."

There was a knock at the door and JJ peeked her head round the door.

"Okay if I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." Chloe replied.

JJ entered holding a brown paper bag.

"I brought you a change of clothes. I know you don't have anything."

"Thanks." Chloe smiled at JJ's kindness. But it dawned on Chloe that she did indeed have nothing. "Oh, I don't have any stuff do I?. I completely forgot."

"Don't worry about it Chlo. We'll sort that out when we get back to Virginia." Emily said, brushing the stray hairs out of Chloe's face.

"I need my backpack. Its in my room at the Fox's. Its got my phone, iPod and notebook in."

"I'll ring Reid and see what we can arrange." JJ said, exiting the room.

3 hours later, Doctor Rafal entered the room with a smile on his face.

"Hi Chloe. How are you feeling?" Doctor Rafal asked.

"I'm fine. Just my legs really painful." Chloe replied.

"That's to be expected." He glanced at his clipboard in front of him. "We've cleared you to fly, you can go whenever your ready. We're discharging you with a weeks supply of your meal replacement drinks, you need to continue with these until you see the dietician in Virginia. Pain medication, vitamins are also included. I've arranged appointments with the Eating Disorder Team back in Virginia. Just rest up and keep up your fluids and go straight to the ER if your health deteriorates."

"I will." Chloe promises.

"Miss Prentiss, can I have a word with you outside?"

Emily arises out her chair and follow the Doctor out the room. He turns to her.

"You need to keep a very close eye on her."

"I know. I've been granted leave for at least a month so I can look after her."

"I'd want her to stay in for another few days at least, but given the circumstances it will probably be best for her to go back to Virginia."

"Thanks so much for all your help, Doctor." Emily shook his hand and turned back to Chloe's room. She smiled. They were going home.

"_The bond between a sister remains, whenever their different roads take them."_

**Thank you if you've read the whole story. Don't forget to review and give me feedback. I'll be writing more of Chloe's story soon, stay tuned!**


End file.
